sweetvalleyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Valley Senior Year
Sweet Valley Senior Year is part of the Sweet Valley High franchise and the last spin-off series to be published. Background A double edition of the final book, Sweet 18, included the first book from the SVH series, Double Love, and a letter from creator Francine Pascal. The series is considered the most contemporary and realistic of the franchiseneeded. The Senior Year series continued the earthquake plot that took place in the final Sweet Valley High books, notably that the earthquake destroyed nearby El Carro High. As a result, El Carro students were forced to transfer to Sweet Valley High. Like the Sweet Valley Junior High series, the chapters are interset with "handwritten" diary pages, e-mail entries and similar that explore the characters thoughts "off screen". Books There are 48 books in the series. # Can't Stay Away - Melissa finds out Jessica made out with Will behind her back and starts rumors about her. Liz likes Conner. # Say It To My Face - Melissa steals Jessica's friends. Annie and Jade stand up to Melissa and her gang. # So Cool - Melissa and her friends make Jessica miss the most important pep rally of the year. Tia, Annie and Jade takes a stand against it and helps Jessica make it. # I've Got A Secret - Jessica meets Jeremy. Tia is named cheerleading captain against Melissa's request. Conner and Liz share their first kiss. # If You Only Knew - Jeremy likes Jessica. Conner and Liz kiss again. # Your Basic Nightmare - Conner admits he likes Liz, Will breaks up with Melissa and Melissa tries to commit suicide by taking 27 sleeping pills. Jeremy and Jessica share the first kiss. # Boy Meets Girl - Will can't leave Melissa while she's been hospitalized. Jessica forgives Will for the whole mistakes he did. # Maria Who? - Maria is sick of living in her older sister Nina's shadow. # The One That Got Away - Will wants Jessica. Jeremy breaks up with Jessica after seeing her and Will together. Jessica breaks up with Will after his previous behavior. # Broken Angel - Angel lost all his money for college. The Kidnap. # Take Me On - Jessica and Will hook up. Conner's mom goes to rehab. Angel finally leaves for college. # Bad Girl - Ken and Maria hook up. Elizabeth begins to rebel against her parents. Conner rescues her from a sticky situation, bringing them face-to-face at last. # All About Love - Jessica and Will struggle to get along and start to miss what they had before (Jeremy and Melissa). Conner and Elizabeth wonder whether or not they can handle a "relationship." Andy tries to apply himself to improve his college prospects. # Split Decision - Tia considers developing a relationship with Trent while still coupled with Angel. # On My Own- Elizabeth runs away from home and tries to make it big in L.A. Worried about her ruining her reputation, Jessica wisely convinces her to come home # Three Girls And A Guy - Conner deals with having Elizabeth, Tia, and Maria in his life. # Backstabber - Tia and Conner try to work out their friendship after sharing a kiss. # As If I Care - Jessica grows jealous when Jeremy and Jade begin dating. # It's My Life - Conner is frustrated with everyone trying to stop him from drinking. # Nothing Is Forever - Will is about to secure his scholarship to the University of Michigan, but is badly injured during a game. # The It Guy - Maria is scared of losing Ken. Then they break-up # So Not Me - Jade tries to deal with her feelings for Jeremy. # Falling Apart- Elizabeth's feelings for Todd destroy her when he is the victim of a tragic accident. # Never Let Go - Jessica and Jeremy patch things up. # Straight Up - Tia and Maria compete for a college scholarship. # Too Late - Jade is angry when her estranged father seeks custody of her. With Jessica, Elizabeth and Annie's help, she stands up to him again and tells him to stay out of her own life. # Playing Dirty - Will decides to exact revenge on Ken for stealing his scholarship and Melissa. # Meant To Be - Conner comes back from rehab. Andy and Tia win a TV show. # Where We Belong - Conner tells Liz about Alanna. Conner breaks up with Liz after he finds out she dated Evan when he was in rehab and never told him. Jade Wu likes Evan. Ken wants to get back with Maria and they do. # Close To You - Jeremy and Jessica try to figure out what will happen to their relationship after graduation. # Stay Or Go - Jeremy's family decides to move to Arizona, and he is conflicted between his loyalty to them and his relationship with Jessica. # Road Trip - Jeremy, Conner, and Evan head to Phoenix for spring break, but Evan impulsively decides to take a detour to Vegas instead. # Me, Me, Me - Liz decides to make herself her top priority and earns an internship at a well-known newsmagazine. # Troublemaker - Jessica thinks she has feelings for Tia's boyfriend after they almost kissed. Jeremy breaks up with Jessica. # Control Freak - Alanna gets mad when Conner starts to control her life. # Tearing Me Apart - Evan is devastated when his parents decide to divorce. # Be Mine - Liz gets a secret admirer. Tia and Trent get back together. Will cheats on Melissa. # Get A Clue - Tia doesn't know what to do when she goes to college. Liz's sescret admirer is Jeffrey French. Will & Melissa break up. Will tries to reconcile with Jessica, but she refuses his advances after the previous time where he costed her Jeremy again. # Best Of Enemies - When Melissa's friends turn against her for how she treated them and how remorseful they were to Jessica, she finds herself alone and out of the SVH cheerleading squad. She considers suicides, goes to a lame dance with a guy known to force sexual acts. Jessica unexpectedly feels sympathetic towards her when they're forced to plan a school dance together. Ronald Reece, from JH turns out to be a cool DJ. He DJs at the dance and convinces Jess to help Melissa out. At first, she refuses the attempt. Melissa catches Jessica rebuffing Will's advances and calling him out for using both of them for his own ego. She reveals that she loves Jeremy and his previous attempts nearly costed her their relationship. When Jessica tells Will to leave her alone, Melissa sees that Jessica has matured from her old ways. She shows Jessica respect and is convinced to seek help. With Andy's encouragement, Dave comes out. # Never Give Up - Alanna runs away to Chicago after getting fed up with her parents. # He's Back - Conner breaks up with Alanna. Liz thinks Conner likes her. # Touch And Go - Alanna and Conner reconcile amidst tension in Alanna's house. She gets a friendly AA sponsor named Sandra. # It Takes Two - Melissa and Will get back together. Jessica organizes the anniversary dinner for her parents and is mad when Liz gets credit for it. Liz realizing what lengths her sister went through to organize the dinner, asks Ned and Alice to properly give Jessica credit for it. They agree after realizing how much they hurt her and that Jessica has matured from her immature ways. # Cruise Control - Trent gets a new car and takes a serious risk when driving. # Tia In The Middle - Tia is frustrated with Conner staying together with Alanna. # Prom Night - Andy and Dave decide to go to New York. Liz finds out Jeff lied about getting into NYU and breaks up with him. Tia and Trent are named Prom King and Queen. # Senior Cut Day - The gang go to an amusement park for Cut Day. Evan & Jessica get put in a movie. Conner tells Liz they are not right for each other. # Sweet 18 - They decide to have a party. Liz gets accepted in Oxford. Liz and Jess finally decide to go to SVU. See Also *List of characters in Sweet Valley Senior Year Category:Series